


Daydreaming of You

by firefly_quill



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Everything is soft, M/M, Panic Attacks, but also very anxious, but things turn out okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/pseuds/firefly_quill
Summary: Slice of life coffee shop AU where Hanzo works with…computers…and works too hard, and Jesse, Gabe and Sombra run the Blackwatch Cafe downstairs.





	Daydreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This was written for last year's AUgust challenge. It was previously posted on Tumblr, but I've not posted it here, as it seemed too long for my "Tumblr Fragments" collection. This was inspired by a manga I read *ages* ago, and I’ve since forgotten the mangaka and the title. If it looks familiar to you, please let me know so that I can add the reference here!
> 
> The writing here is a bit rough as it was finished quite quickly. I'd love to hear your thoughts if you had the time! <3

It was done.

It had been another all-nighter in the worst sense, but in the end, Hanzo had triumphed over an almost impenetrable project. It was call for a celebration (however brief, however small) before crashing for the day in a mid-afternoon nap. 

He logged off his computer, giving it the well-deserved rest that it needed. He searched his closet for his favourite t-shirt and his favourite pair of jeans, and managed to remember to tie his hair back before he left. He ran his hand over the side of his head, noting that his undercut needed to be cleaned-up. 

The city was always a bit of a haze to him on such days, which was just as Hanzo liked it—it was suffocating at the best of times, a constant reminder of a life he had already left behind, but on days like this, he was too tired to notice. 

He arrived at the small coffee shop downstairs from his apartment just after the morning rush. He should have gone directly to bed, but he often found himself buzzing with a nervous energy on days like this, for which he had at least found one reliable cure—the handsome barista with the kind eyes.

There was something about the way the man smiled at him, something about the way that he spoke that made Hanzo believe that everything was going to be okay in a way he’d not felt in a decade. Hanzo was often too tired to try to engage in anything beyond a simple request for his beverage on such days, but he liked to pretend that on another day, he would come back and have a proper conversation with the man, but that promise was always a day away. 

\--- 

He was back again. 

The gorgeous man in the tight-fitting shirt who didn’t speak a single word more than was needed to complete his transaction. He was what you might call a regular, although most regulars were far more susceptible to Jesse’s charm. 

“You gonna talk to him this time, or you gonna keep being a chicken shit?” Sombra leaned in to ask in a bored voice. Jesse flipped her the middle finger without even turning to face her. She whistled. “Better watch that. Gonna ruin your good boy rep.” 

“Just get started on his drink,” Jesse growled, taking his place at the till just as the man walked through the door. He put on what he hoped was an encouraging smile. “Why, howdy.” 

“Large iced coffee with soy milk.” 

Jesse’s heart fluttered and fell at exactly the same time. "Alright,” he agreed, his mind scrambling for a way to prolong the conversation. “I like your metal.” 

The man looked up, blinking like a deer in headlights and Jesse’s confidence fell away. “The…ya know…” he tried to gesture around his face, realizing that he was just making it worse.

Sombra saved him by setting the completed drink on the counter. 

“What he means to say is, ‘that’ll be $4.50’.” 

The man nodded, and placed the pile of coins in his hand on the table without counting. It was exactly enough, as it always was. “Thank you kindly,” Sombra drawled in an intentionally horrific imitation of Jesse’s parting greeting. The man nodded again, took his drink, and retreated to his preferred corner of the shop. Jesse gathered himself enough to shoot Sombra a glare. 

She just shrugged. “Somebody had to say it. And it wasn’t gonna be you.” 

He swatted at her before turning his attention to the next customer. 

An hour later, the man was still there, back towards Jesse, head propped on his hands while looking out the window. 

“So, chicken shit?” Sombra guessed. 

Jesse grumbled something in incoherent Spanish. The stream of customers had slowed, as it often did in the late morning. Looking around, his eye caught one of his cheese scones. Acting before he could think better of it, Jesse plated the scone and marched it towards the man in the corner of the shop. He made sure his friendliest smile was on his lips before coughing politely. 

No response. 

From behind him, McCree could hear Sombra snort. He rolled his eyes and tried again. 

“Hey there. Sorry to bother you but uhh…hello?” 

Jesse peered down at the man to find his eyes closed, and that he was drooling from one side of his mouth. Jesse knew at that moment that he was fucked, because it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. 

Figuring that the man likely needed this sleep, Jesse hastily grabbed a notepad from his apron pocket and scrawled a note, propping it against the plate he placed to the side of the man’s empty drink. 

\--- 

Hanzo furrowed his brow in the sun, and shook himself awake. How long had he been dozing? He looked down at his watch, but his eyes caught sight of the scone and note first. 

“To my favourite customer, on the house :)” 

The smiley face had a crudely drawn cowboy hat on its head. Blinking the sand from his eyes, Hanzo turned to find the two baristas busy with the lunchtime crowd. He realized with a start that he was _surrounded_ by people. Was the shop always this busy at this time of day? 

The loud hum of people around him was suffocating. It was becoming hard to breathe. Had he not just spent the last week with so little sleep, Hanzo would have been better able to handle this stress. Genji had been chastising him more and more recently about taking better care of himself. 

Hanzo forced himself to take a long breath, and pushed himself to his feet. He focused intently on the scrawled writing and the small drawing, wondered at the type of person who would grant such a kindness, hoping secretly that it was the one whose voice was as soft to match. These thoughts grounded him enough so that what had been an overwhelming roar was now dimmed to white noise. Breathing a sigh of relief, he grabbed the note and fled. 

\--- 

The shop wasn’t big enough for Jesse to lose track of his favourite customer, and what he saw made him increasingly concerned. The man’s shoulders were shaking, as though something had spooked him. 

“Sombra, hold the fort,” he called back absently, running for the door. The fact that she didn’t have a snarky response must have meant that she saw the man leave as well, and was equally worried. 

Jesse opened the door to the crowded and noisy street, scanning the crowd fruitlessly. Reflecting on how he would act in such a situation, his eyes brought him to the walls of buildings which could have been used as support, and then, to the narrow alleys. Turning down the nearest one, he was relieved to find the man propped against the wall. 

“Hey. Hey there darlin’,” he tried gently. The man’s shoulders had been heaving with effort, but froze upon hearing the voice. 

“I’m here to help. Can I help you get anywhere? Is there someone I can call?” 

There was a long pause before the man spoke. 

“Upstairs.” 

“Huh?” Jesse considered the request. He looked around and realized they were at a side entrance to the apartments above the coffee shop. “Oh! You live upstairs.” 

The man nodded. 

“Alright, let’s get you home then.” Jesse extended an arm downwards so that the other man could see it. The man’s head tilted, and he grasped at Jesse’s arms, moving his shaking hands up to his shoulders. Jesse held himself firm, partially to try to still the quick beat of his heart, partially to make sure he was sturdy support. 

Together they made their way up several flights of stairs. The man fumbled for his keys, but managed to open the door with some effort. 

The apartment was small and clean—too clean, actually. There was an expensive-looking computer in the living room, but aside from that, any decoration was sparse. The man curled himself up on the sofa, his back facing Jesse. 

“Can I get you anythin’? Some water?” 

The man shook his head no. 

“Is there someone I can call for you?” 

'No' again. 

Jesse stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do next. He couldn’t just leave Sombra to face the lunch-time rush by herself, after all. 

“Listen, I’m worried ‘bout you, but gotta get back to work. Can I come check on you later on today?” 

There was another pause, but to Jesse’s surprise, it was followed by a small nod. 

“Okay,” Jesse nodded as well. He took out the notepad and a pen from his apron. “Can I get your buzzer number?” 

The man wrote on the pad and thrust it back at Jesse without looking back. 

“Alright,” Jesse mumbled, scribbling something of his own on a separate piece of paper. He ran to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, and put both the water and the paper on the coffee table. “Here’s my number if you need anythin’ in the meantime. Take it easy, pardner.” 

He sprinted back to the shop, and his heart sank a little to find Gabe behind the counter, where Jesse should have been. His boss didn’t look as angry as he should have though, and simply waved for Jesse to join him. 

Two hours later, the crowd thinned enough for them to take a breather. McCree braced himself for a lecture, which meant he wasn’t prepared for anything different. 

“How is he?” Gabe asked. 

Jesse blinked and turned to Sombra. 

She shrugged. “Had to tell him why you ran out.” 

McCree was about to thank her sincerely when Gabe cut in. 

“Sombra says he’s hot.” 

Jesse clenched his teeth. “He’s _fine_.”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “Is that what you kids are calling it these days? Okay, Sombra says he’s _fine_.” 

Sombra cackled and ducked a wet towel that Jesse threw in her direction. 

“No, I mean he’s doin’ fine. I told him I’d go check on him after my shift.”

Gabe and Sombra exchanged a glance. 

“What?” Jesse snapped, feeling very much like they were conspiring against him. 

“There’s nothin’ happening right now,” Gabe pointed out. “And I’m here anyhow. Take the rest of the afternoon off.” 

“Boss—” 

“That’s an order,” Gabe barked. McCree deflated, but was secretly grateful to his colleagues who he acknowledged as his family. 

“Take him some food,” Gabe added. 

McCree frowned. “He didn’t touch the scone at all.” 

“You gave him a scone?” Sombra asked incredulously. “That’s real romantic.”

“How is any pastry any more or less goddamn romantic than any other?” Jesse grumbled. 

She thrust a box into his hands. “Cake. Always start with cake.”

“She’s right,’ Gabe shrugged. “Now get outta here!”

“I’m gettin,’ I’m gettin’!” McCree threw off his apron and went to the back for his things. 

\--- 

Hanzo woke slowly, with the sun warming his back. He stared at the back of the sofa, trying to remember how he had gotten home. 

Oh. 

While he hadn’t been able to get a good look at the man, he would have recognized the voice anywhere. 

The barista. 

He sat up too quickly and instantly regretted it, holding his head with a groan. There was a glass of water on the coffee table which he took gratefully, next to piece of paper. There was a phone number scrawled, and the name “Jesse”. Next to the name was a smiley face with that same cowboy hat perched jauntily on its head, and Hanzo couldn’t help but smile. 

His buzzer went off right at that moment. Dragging himself to his feet, Hanzo pressed the intercom button. 

“Yes?”

“Hey there. It’s Jesse, from the Blackwatch Café? I promised you I’d check on you after my shift ended.” 

Hanzo hesitated. 

“You don’t gotta let me up or anything,” Jesse continued. “But if you needed anythin’ I’m here to help.”

The kind words matched everything the man had done for him so far. Hanzo decided that he had to express his gratitude in person. 

“Please come up. Apartment 503.” 

After pressing the button, Hanzo rushed to the bathroom to comb out his hair. The dark rings under his eyes were still there from this morning, but were a bit lighter. He frowned at himself, wondering if he had time to change out of his rumbled shirt. A swift knock at the door told him he did not. 

Hanzo ran to the door, and took a long breath before pulling it open. 

The good-looking man with tawny brown hair and wide shoulders greeted him with an even wider smile.

“Hello there,” Jesse extended his hand. “Good to see you doin’ better.” 

“Hanzo.” Hanzo shook his hand. “Thank you for your aid earlier.” 

“Not a problem,” Jese waved it off. “Just glad I could help my favourite customer.”

“You cannot mean that,” Hanzo frowned. “I have been told that I am barely functional on the days I need coffee.”

Jesse laughed. “I figure I see people at their worst every mornin’.” 

“And yet I am still your ‘favourite’?” Hanzo asked curiously. 

“Oh!” Jesse scratched at his head and blushed. “Yeah, you are.” 

When he offered no other explanation, Hanzo decided that he really wanted one. 

“Would you like to come inside?” 

“Not if it’s a bother—”

“It is no bother,” Hanzo interrupted, stepping aside to allow him entrance. The beaming smile alone made it worth it. 

Jesse sat on the sofa that Hanzo had been sleeping on not so long ago. 

“Can I get you anything?” Hanzo inquired. “I have water and…soy milk.” 

He flushed, and began to wish he had more to offer, but Jesse chuckled. “Water would be great. It’s what I woulda asked for anyhow.” 

Hanzo nodded, and left to fill a glass from the tap. 

“That thing that happened…does it happen often?” Jesse asked hesitantly. Hanzo returned and handed him the glass. 

“No,” Hanzo shook his head. “It was my own fault. I have been overworking myself recently, and did not get proper sleep.” 

Jesse frowned. “Gotta take care of yourself, Han.” 

It sounded exactly like something his brother might say, but coming from Jesse, coupled with the new nickname, the words filled Hanzo with an odd warmth. 

“I do what I must.” 

“Takin’ care of yourself is a must,” Jesse chided lightly. His face was twisted with real concern though. “What’re you doin’ drinkin’ coffee when you should be sleepin’ anyhow?” 

Hanzo hesitated. “I find it calming.” 

Jesse raised an eyebrow. “That’s not unheard of, I guess. But does it affect your slee—”

“With you in the room. I find you calming,” Hanzo blurted out. 

He slapped his hand over his mouth after the words escaped, deciding that he really _did_ need to get better sleep and also that it just might be possible to die from embarrassment.

“Oh.” 

Hanzo looked up to try to write off his comment as a joke, but found Jesse beaming at him. 

“I’m glad you feel that way. Because I like seein’ you too.”

Hanzo sat beside him on the sofa, gathering strength from that kind smile that he had long admired.

“I would be pleased to know you better,” he tried carefully. Jesse’s smile widened. 

“Me too. You probably wanna grab some shut eye, but maybe aft—”

A loud growl from Hanzo’s stomach interrupted Jesse’s mid-sentence, and he laughed. “Or maybe we could get some take out? I also brought you this.”

He handed Jesse a clear plastic box with a slice of strawberry cake. 

“For after lunch,” Jesse added, seeing how Hanzo’s eyes widened with delight. “Wait, breakfast?”

Hanzo shrugged. “You are not the first to say I should take better care of myself.” 

“Well I’ll be here to make sure that you do,” Jesse replied. “If you’d like,” he added hastily. 

Hanzo smiled. “There is nothing that I would like nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Genji, from somewhere else in the city: wtf anija I’ve been telling you exactly the same things for five years ;-;


End file.
